Stefan's Little angelJK
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Bella is Half-vampire and half-human and Stefan's unknown daughter. When Edward leaves Bella Pregnant in New Moon she travels to the other side to the country to be with her dad. Only to discover that her father is sired to Klaus. Will Bella be able to save Stefan…when Elena couldn't? Is Klaus intrigued to Bella? Or will she die saving her child?
1. Hey Daddy

**Stefan's Little Angel…JK**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries: P**

**Summary:** Bella is Half-vampire and half-human and Stefan's unknown daughter. When Edward leaves Bella Pregnant in New Moon she travels to the other side to the country to be with her dad. Only to discover that her father is sired to Klaus. Will Bella be able to save Stefan…when Elena couldn't? Is Klaus intrigued to Bella? Or will she die saving her child?

"**Never get jealous when you see your **_EX _with someone else, because our parents taught us to give our used** toys to the less fortunate"**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

That fucking idiot. Doesn't he know how much I love him, I mean I gave him my virginity and what does he do. He leaves me just like you see in movies that guy sleeps with you and then leaves you.

I thought Edward was different, he told me he loved me and in my case I did love him, and I was even going to tell him that im a vampire…well half anyway but still.

I was so angry and hurt that he used me that I compelled him to forget about me. That he had never met me and won't remember who I am. And it hurt to do that more than anything because deep down I knew he was right he is my mate and were supposed to spend the rest of eternity together.

I was currently living by myself and Edward had told me that I could live with him and his family but I declined knowing that I wouldn't be able to feed if I did.

So here I am saying good-bye to Angela and Ben, Angela is a witch she had comforted me and when I told her that I didn't drink human's she hesitated but agreed, so in time she became one of my best friends. Same goes with Ben I had discovered he was a warlock and when he told me he liked Angela I told him she was a witch and BAM! Love in paradise.

I also transferred myself to go to the High school in Mystic Falls, and spent almost half the day compelling everyone that I didn't exists. Drained me but it was necessary.

And now im somewhere in Nebraska because my little nugger is hungry. Yeah im pregnant with Edward's baby. He doesn't know and won't ever find out if I can help it anyway. I just hope daddy wont freak out and track him down and become a ripper again.

I found a party and next thing I know im eating a human boy. A little bitter with the alcohol in his system but I managed not to throw up.

With that taken care of I head over to Mystic Falls again.

* * *

Im here and its nightfall I pull my leather jacket closer to me and make sure it covers my baby bump. It's been a while since I've been here and everything looks the same. I heard arguing inside the house.

I opened the door to find it unlock no one seemed to have heard me so I walked inside. Everything was just how I remembered it.

"I fixed him you should be thanking me" a British voice formed out, I recognized it but couldn't remember who.

"You changed him into one of your minions," a girl's voice shouted out. "How do we fix him?"

"Make him care" a different male's voice popped out. I was curious to know what was going on and if daddy was still here.

I heard a laugh, "Good luck with that because I've lost my humanity and I don't love Elena who is supposable the love of my life" followed by another laugh. That was daddy's voice, but it was different wait he lost his humanity…not again.

"Then let's give you something else to love" I said walking into the living room where the voices were coming from.

All heads turned to me, but Daddy's was the last one. When he saw me his eyes popped out,

"Can we hel…" the girl that shouted said calmly before being interrupted by Daddy.

"Isabella?" he asked getting up and walking towards me slowly as if I were to disappear.

"Wait you know her Stefan?" a boy's voice asked, but daddy ignored him and so did I.

"Hey daddy" I said quietly before hugging him.

* * *

**Review**

**The boy's voice was Jeremy**

**The girl's voice was Elena**

**And the male's voice was Damon.**

**PEACE:p**


	2. Alive

**Stefan's Little Angel…JK**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries: P**

**Summary:** Bella is Half-vampire and half-human and Stefan's unknown daughter. When Edward leaves Bella Pregnant in New Moon she travels to the other side to the country to be with her dad. Only to discover that her father is sired to Klaus. Will Bella be able to save Stefan…when Elena couldn't? Is Klaus intrigued to Bella? Or will she die saving her child?

* * *

**Quote of the...page**

"War is peace

Freedom is slavery

Ignorance is strength"

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"I thought you were dead" dad whispered quietly still hugging me

I shook my head and buried my head into his neck. We got out of our embrace, "Well aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely daughter Stefan" a familiar voice said. I looked and saw that it was, "Klaus" I said quietly, and he stood up and had a wicked grin on his face.

"So you've heard of me" he was gloating.

"This isn't natural, how could a vampire have a child?" a pretty African American girl interrupted us. She looked confused and just stared at me.

"The same way you were made" I told her in an obvious tone. She looked at me, confused, "how? I mean how can a vampire have children? They're supposed to be dead?" she continued still thinking about the answer.

"My mother was a witch, long ago" I began but was stopped.

"And that's all your getting" daddy threatened.

A man in a leather jacket rolled his eyes, "come on brother at least tell us how the baby momma is" he then wiggled his eyebrows and turned to me, "hi honey in you uncle…"

"Damon" I responded his eyes widen, "so you know me" he spoke I nodded.

He then turned to dad, "how come I never ran into her when we were together back in the day" he asked.

He looked around the room, "tell you later" he whispered even though the vampires could hear him.

"So what are you exactly?" a blond girl asked, I looked at her she was pretty, just like Rosalie. Thinking about the Cullens made my heart ache but my nugger happy for some reason.

"Half vampire half human" I responded smiling at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter Stefan?" a girl that looked like Katherine semi-screamed ta dad.

Dad just smirked at her like if she was kidding, "I don't have to answer to you" his voice wasn't like I remembered, this time it was full of darkness.

"You turned off you emotions...again?" I said disappointed. He turned to me, and nodded.

"Why?" I was angry, "you promised you wouldn't do that again" my voice sounded sad, and in the early of crying.

"I know I promised but I had to do it" he said quietly, and then looked at Uncle Damon, "had to save my brother" he said even quieter.

"So you go and turn off you emotions" I said still in an angry unreasonable tone.

He nodded again, "you know what happened last time this happened" I said. My heart was aching from the memory, and hurt filled his eyes.

"What happened last time?" Damon asked us.

"When everyone leaves I'll tell you" Stefan told him.

"Everyone out!" Uncle Damon yelled out.

"That mean you to Klaus" he said turning to him.

"Understandable" he said. He then turned to me, "I hope we'll see each other again" he said kindly.

"Don't bet on it' I said in a harsh tone.

Everyone left and it was only the three of us. We sat down and Damon brought us some blood bags.

"So start from the beginning" Damon said once he got comfortable and sipped his bag.

I sat down across from them both so we formed a triangle, I looked at my father and he sighed and sat down as well ready to begin out story.

"Damon you remember…"

* * *

**LOL IM EVIL I KNOW.**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AT LEAST UP TO 20 REVIEWS.**

**PEACE: D**


	3. My Story

**Stefan's Little Angel…JK**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries: P**

**Summary:** Bella is Half-vampire and half-human and Stefan's unknown daughter. When Edward leaves Bella Pregnant in New Moon she travels to the other side to the country to be with her dad. Only to discover that her father is sired to Klaus. Will Bella be able to save Stefan…when Elena couldn't? Is Klaus intrigued to Bella? Or will she die saving her child?

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Damon you remember…" he began. "When you followed me up to Los Angeles in 1897 for new years," Damon nodded; I've heard this story a million times. Dad would always tell me how he and mom met when I was little.

"After you went on hunting that poor girl I found a girl of my own, her name was…" he stopped and closed his eyes, he looked to be in pain.

"Her name was Ashley Baker" I said, I knew dad would continue but I knew the story like if it was my own life.

"She was being attacked by something and dad went to go check it out and helped her," I said looking from Damon to Stefan.

"Next thing I know were in her apartment making a baby" Daddy said smiling proudly and looking at me.

"Eww" Damon made a face that I just had to laugh.

"Is that why you made me believe you left town and I lost track of you until the 1917?" Damon had a look on that could kill if it would.

Stefan nodded, Uncle Damon turned to look at me with a smirk, and you just saved your daddy's life" I laughed

"So what happened after you tricked me?" Damon was relaxed and laying back with his feet on the table.

"Ashley told me she was pregnant and at first I dint believe her since well…vampires can't have children," he explained but got interrupted.

"How does a vampire have kids anyway?" Damon asked himself more than us.

"Ashley was a witch!" Stefan yelled and that get Damon's attention.

"Do tell" Damon said ore intrigued I rolled my eyes and leaned back to listen to the rest of the story.

"She told me she was a witch and since she's part of the supernatural…she _can_ have a baby" dad said dramatically.

"She then said I had to be there when the baby was born and after" he continued.

Uncle Damon's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, "why?"

I answered this time, "because she was afraid she wouldn't survive the birth and I'll be left alone in this big mean world" I said to him.

His eyes widen, "are you saying that you…"

"Killed my mother during child birth," I finished, "yes" I whispered.

"Bella was dying in her womb and in order to save her Ashley did a spell that would save her daughter but not her" dad had gone quiet now.

"But that doesn't explain how you went all dark and everything?" he said.

"a few years later when I stopped aging at 16 which took about 7 years" I continued on from the story, "it was 1904, we were in Washington around a small town called Forks and there while hunting we found some wolves who didn't turn on the full moon and they chased after us," I got lost in the memory so long ago.

"We were hunting animals since it was my new diet and dad decided for me not to suffer alone... I ate a mountain lion while he attached a bear, while we were lost in blood we didn't hear someone approaching until it was too late." I said my words to a sort of whisperer.

"Run!" Daddy yelled and be both ran as fast as we could. I saw Stefan running faster than me and more ahead and didn't hear me when I got caught by the wolves, who turned out to be shape shifters."

They didn't vervain me or anything but they did take me back to their tribe and sentenced my death of being ripped apart.

"Leave her alone!" Dad yelled out and his veins popped out. The wolves turned but not fast enough that some got killed while in transition of turning. I stared in horror as my father drank practically every one of the tribe people. "

I looked at my father and his head was down in shame of his past.

"So what happened next?" Damon asked both of us.

"daddy had become meaner and wasn't sensitive about what he did or how it affected us," I said in disbelieve he went through that, "one day it caused attention of a witch nearby in Forks and she tried to kill us, we both ran but gave my father here a pain infestation and I couldn't leave him, no matter what he was now he was still my father," I said looking at Stefan in nearly tears.

"So what she dint kill you, how come am I only finding out I have a niece now?" Damon said flustered looking at his younger brother for answers.

"I don't know what happened to her, that's why I changed back into caring mode," he explained.

"But you changed back into the reaper in the 20s" Damon reminded him.

I gasped, "the only reason I did it was because I saw a girl" he swallowed hard, "I saw a girl that reminded me so much of you that I would rather have a stake to the heart then feel that pain again so I turned off my emotions so I wouldn't feel the pain" he explained I wiped a few tears and a sob.

"So what happened to you after the witch got to you?" dad asked with concern.

I wiped my eyes for no more tears fell, "umm… she didn't kill me obviously but she'd heard of me and told me I was unnatural and some other nasty things and locked me in a tomb where I couldn't escape until someone opened it.' I explained my story.

"After a few weeks my body dried up and was really dead until the day it was opened by…" I couldn't say his name and I felt my little nugger kick.

I placed my hand on my stomach then quickly took it away hoping they didn't notice, "Who opened it, Isabella" Stefan asked.

"It was…E...Ed…Edward" I stuttered his name I felt a stab in my heart and a kick from my nugger.

"You don't like him" Damon asked curiously.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I left out a cry and explained what happened.

How me and Edward were in a relationship and how I compelled him to say he was being a gentlemen and helped me carry my bags of groceries to the car and that's how we'd met. What had happened when he rescued me form James; up to the party what jasper caused with my blood and the exact words he told me when he left.

I was in my father's arms as I explained, sobbing like if I was al little girl again…but I really wish I was.

"He's a dead vampire that for sure" Uncle Damon said with so much hatred. That I shook my head and got out of Stefan's embraced.

"You can't kill him" I begged for Edward's life to be spared.

"And why not, give us one good reason" Stefan was angry.

"I love him" I was honest when I told them that, so thought I better explain my little nugger as well.

"I have something else to tell you" I said quietly. They both looked at me and nodded their head to signify there listening.

I took a breath and whispered out the words, "im pregnant"

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

"Any** fool** can be a father, but it takes a **real **man to be a dad"

* * *

**Review, and have a beautiful day …where ever you are.**

**PEACE**


	4. Phone Call

**Stefan's Little Angel…JK**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries: P**

**Summary:** Bella is Half-vampire and half-human and Stefan's unknown daughter. When Edward leaves Bella Pregnant in New Moon she travels to the other side to the country to be with her dad. Only to discover that her father is sired to Klaus. Will Bella be able to save Stefan…when Elena couldn't? Is Klaus intrigued to Bella? Or will she die saving her child?

* * *

**Quote of the day**

_"there's nothing better than being called MOMMY"_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I just stared at them both not daring to move or look away; now I wish I had.

"Could you repeat that? Did I just hear you say, what I think you said?" My father yelled angrily.

I didn't respond but looked towards the floor, "Isabella!" he yelled.

I stood up angry at not just him…but everything, "Yes im pregnant and im keeping it" I yelled back.

"Is that Edward the father? Is that why he left?" Stefan said more calmly.

I shook my head and sat back down, and I held my tears in so they won't spill.

"He doesn't know about me being pregnant…and he never will" I said with a whisper.

"You shouldn't have compelled him" Damon talked for the first time since I mentioned my pregnancy.

I nodded regretting my decision on compelling him, "so why did you come? Why now…Pregnant?" Stefan said with disappointment in his voice.

I looked up at him, "because if the pregnancy is anything like how mine went then…then," I took a deep breath, "if I die I want my child to be with someone I can trust…someone who can protect him" I said with confidence.

"I won't let you die" he promised I smiled.**(A/N: Dont forget to read my new story Pregnant Percbeth)**

"I won't either" Damon also promised, I cried and placed my head on my father's shoulder and cried.

My stomach rumbled, "We need to get some blood in you." Stefan said.

He then disappeared and reappeared with 3 blood bags, "why would she need blood?" Damon asked as I opened one and drank greedily.

"The child is more vampire than human, so she'll need blood for the baby but food for her" he explained. Damon nodded then stood and grabbed his keys.

"Cheeseburger good for you?" he asked me. I nodded as I started my second bag.

* * *

"You do know we need to find Edward right?" Stefan commented. I nodded sadly, "and you have to free him from you compelling"

"Is he'll just leave again" I mentioned.

Damon came in right there with my food, "we'll just tell him and problem solved," he said as he handed me my food.

"And if he leaves' I asked taking a bite out of the burger.

"He won't be living for much longer, let's just to with that" Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't kill him please" I pleaded.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by his cell phone ringing,

"Hello…now" he looked at me, "fine I'll be three in 10" and shut the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"None of your concern," dad said in a stay-out-of-it tone.

"It was Klaus wasn't it?" Damon asked suspiciously. I lost my hunger, "is Klaus the one who made you lose your humanity?" I asked angry.

"It was the price to pay" he said while looking at Damon.

"And I have to go be back later" and he left before anyone could debate.

"What s Klaus done to my father?" I asked Damon.

"Maybe you should sit down" he recommended.

* * *

**Review, and have a beautiful day …wherever you are.**

**PEACE**


	5. His Bitch

**Stefan's Little Angel…JK**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries: P**

* * *

**Quote of the day**

_"i found my inner Bitch and ran with her"_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I stared at Damon in shock, "I just can't believe it" I whispered.

"Better start believing it kid….daddy's gone sired to Klaus" Damon said with no humor in his voice and drank his whiskey.

"Where does Klaus live?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if I grew a second head, "it's suicide to stand up to Klaus alone" Damon tried to reason with me.

"Yeah well…were family and we gotta protect each other one way or another" I answered before heading to my car.

* * *

I compelled a guy to tell me where Klaus Mikaelson lived; he didn't know but he did know Rebekah Mikaelson so I went with that.

I ended up in a half built mansion, and Klaus himself was at the top of the stairs, "welcome" he said happily.

"What have you done to my father?" I pinned him to the door with my vampire speed.

He grinned at me as if he was amused by this, "Isabella!" my father's voice ringed beside me.

"Just stay out of it" he said sternly.

"I want to know hats going on? Is it true you're sired to…him" I pointed to Klaus who tried to look innocent.

Stefan looked furious at me, "this isn't your business" he said angrily.

"I'll make it my business" I called back. I knew I was testing his patients when he lost his emotions and won't tolerate me for much longer.

"Just stay out of it and go home…NOW!" he ordered.

"I deserve an explanation" I said almost crying form frustration, he was walking back inside as Klaus called him, "so what you're his bitch now!" I shouted out.

"Go home please" I saw an emotion but all too soon it was gone.

* * *

I didn't stay much longer; I packed my bags once again and decided to leave Mystic Falls and go find Edward and discompelle him.

I had my bags in the car when Uncle Damon came and stopped me, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like im doing…im leaving" I told him looking for my car key.

He took them away from me, "you're not going anywhere,"

"You can't do that" I yelled back angry.

"No but you have to help me save your father" Damon looked sad for a moment.

"Not when he's like this…it took years for him to get his humanity back" I said I felt like crying, damn hormones.

"Why don't you call the doppelganger to help while me go look for Edward" I planned but he dint give me back my keys.

"How about I help you find Edward if you help me with your father" he bargained.

"You can do that?" I asked him hoping he could. Damon nodded, "fine you have yourself a deal" and we shook hands.

"Great…what do we do first" Damon grabbed my bags from the trunk and we hurried up inside.

"Call everyone one of my father's friend's maybe they can help" I ordered.

* * *

"Can you really help us?" the look alike of Katherine asked me…think her name is Elena.

I nodded, "how is it that your Stefan's daughter exactly?" the blond Caroline asked me.

"It's complicated" I replied.

"Then please tell us" she continued.

I looked at her, "fine…my mother was a witch who died giving birth to me….you knows it wasn't that complicated after all" I sarcasm.

"So what do we do first?" the male blond…matt asked me.

"We have to make him care" I said quietly as I held my tummy.

The baby was kicking and it was killing me a bit, "you okay" the witch bonnie asked me with concern.

"Yeah just…not used to having a baby" I told her she nodded but she still looked concerned.

"And how exactly are we going to make a non-emotional vampire; care?" Jeremy asked no one in particular.

They all looked at me, I thought for a moment before coming up with some ideas, "Klaus and Stefan came back to keep Elena safe correct" they nodded.

"Then take risks that could possibly kill you" I replied my plan.

"That's crazy" matt told me.

"But will it work?" Elena told herself.

"Elena you can't do this" Jeremy begged his sister.

Elena ignored them and looked at me, "will it work?" she asked me her questioned.

"Klaus cares about you; and doesn't want danger towards you…so yes…maybe" I was unsure but it was all I had.

Everyone disliked my idea until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and screamed out and blacked out.

**Review, and have a beautiful day …where ever you are.**

**PEACE**


	6. Evil baby?

**Stefan's Little Angel…JK**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries: P**

* * *

**Quote of the day**

_Ohana means family _

_Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I awoke to a sunny morning, I got up, I was in some black sweats and a tank top, and I walked down the stairs and heard voices coming from the living room.

Everyone turned towards me as I entered the room, Damon came rushing, "what happened?" I asked, a little shaken up. He led me to the couch and set me down gently, I held my stomach and crazed it, I had gotten bigger since yesterday…or the day I blacked out anyway.

"Are you hurt? Did it hurt you?" my father asked, I saw regret, happiness and hope in his eyes.

"You got your emotions back" I said breathless and hugged him.

He smiled, and I had tears in my eyes and laugh breathlessly.

"But he's still sired to Klaus" Damon ruined the moment.

I scowled but was glad that my father had emotions again.

"How long was I out?" I asked no one in particular.

They all turned away, I looked at Stefan, he sighed, and "about 14 hours" he whispered.

"What" I yelled out loud.

I felt movement and gasped at it, I sat back down, all the vampires were surrounding me, and "we need blood in you" Dad ordered. The blond vampire disappeared for a minute than came back.

I drank the blood greedily, I felt it coming back up, "im gonna throw up" I said before holding my hand to my mouth.

I just had enough time not to throw up on the floor and couch and into the trash, I threw up blood, so much blood.

"Call Meredith" someone shouted out.

"On it" a female voice answered.

About 10 minutes later a women in her early 30s came in, "hey im Meredith" she said soothing, I smiled, "im Bella" I told her.

She nodded, "why don't we have you lay down on the bed" she suggested I nodded and walked up to my bed room and laid down, she pulled up my shirt a bit and touched my big bump, "you look about 5 months already" she said more to herself then to me.

"that's impossible yesterday she looked 3 months" Elena told Meredith, "incredible" she whispered for only a vampire could hear, "im sorry what's so incredible about this?" dad said rudely to her…father mode kicking in.

"I have never dealt with this before" she told the group surrounding my bed, I saw dad look down as if he lost hope, "but I do know someone who does?" she said with hope.

Everyone's heads snapped up, "we then call him" Dad assured her, she nodded and turned back to me, "for now give her blood and human food that should help until I know more" the Doc. told my father and Damn.

"Alright, call us when you hear from them" Damon yelled as she left.

"Why don't Elena, Jeremy and I go make the human food for her" Matt suggested noticing the tension in the room. They nodded, "we'll watch" the werewolf Tyler said grabbing Caroline's hand and going behind them, "I'll go make sure they don't burn the house down' Jeremy joke I cracked a smile for that one.

"And you" Uncle Damon said rudely to Bonnie, "she should stay here" Dad suggested looking at Bonnie if that was alright, she nodded she placed her hands on my stomach and immediately tensed up.

"What's wrong is something wrong with the baby?" I asked anxious, she opened her eyes, "im sure everything is alright sweetheart" dad reassured me and handed me a glass of water that was by my nightstand.

I frank it greedily, "get some rest" Bonnie told me I nodded. Before I fell asleep I heard this that will haunt me as long as I live, "what did you feel?" Dad asked I used vampire hearing to eavesdrop.

I heard Bonnie sigh in worry, "Stefan…I felt EVIL coming from **that thing**"

My baby is not evil. It can't be…it won't it isn't.

"Stefan….we have to get rid of that baby either before or after it's born" Bonnie continued, "no" Dad said in an angry tone, "Stefan we have too' Bonnie continued.

"No we won't hurt the child" uncle Damon responded, "Bonnie it's an innocent child" Dad reassured, I heard Bonnie sigh sadly once more, "then be careful if other witches find out about this baby….a baby that shouldn't have been created and is unnatural to the earth, they will kill him or her, and anyone who stands in there way...including the mother if possible" Bonnie warned my family.

"Were a family we'll die fighting if we have to"

* * *

The three acted as if nothing had happened and I did the same even though I could constantly hear Bonnie's words in my mind driving me crazy.

Meredith got in touch with the expert doctor in my vampire baby and would be here this afternoon with his family…which is any minute now.

I started getting pain in my stomach but let it pass….until it started getting worse and more painful and I held it in.

The doorbell rang and I heard voice Greeting, the only one's here are my father, Uncle Damon, Meredith and Bonnie.

They all greeted each other when it hit

.

.

.

And I screamed like never before, they vampires came in a flash, I looked up and shake my head and removed my hair covering my face…"Bella" I looked up and saw a familiar face, a face I thought I'll never see before

.

.

.

"Carlisle" I whispered before blacking out.

**Review, and have a beautiful day …where ever you are.**

**PEACE**


End file.
